There are many services that provide game highlights, box scores, and performance commentary for sporting events. However, these services generally spoil the excitement of any recorded sports performances by revealing the score, statistics, and highlights of what transpired. A fan seeking to watch highlights of a game that he or she missed or a fan reminded of a game that is being or was missed is typically informed of the outcome of the performance, causing the fan to miss out on the excitement of experiencing the buildup of game's events as they unfold.
Additionally, with the amount of performances available over the Internet and time-shifted to a DVR, sports fans can spend precious hours viewing a boring game or one that simply turns out as expected. Furthermore, what may be an exciting event for one sports fan may be uneventful to another sports fan. Currently available services merely broadcast a game's highlights without considering the myriad preferences of the game's audience that make the game more exciting or less exciting for individual fans. This results in the inefficient use of the sports fans' time, a potential decrease in advertisement revenue, and the loss of viewership and does not allow a fan to experience all the thrill of the game as it unfolds in front of them.